


一觉醒来发现自家媳妇儿变成狐狸了怎么破

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [40]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普, 高怀德/赵美蓉
Series: 念以倾心 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	一觉醒来发现自家媳妇儿变成狐狸了怎么破

天水论坛→网友评弹区→情感天地

[求助]一觉醒来发现自家媳妇儿变成狐狸了怎么破

如题。  
急。  
在线等。

——立足中原，解放北疆。燕云不还，攒钱不止。——

0L ☆☆☆四海飘香飘四海☆☆☆

哇塞好棒的素材，不枉我大寒食假第一天不睡觉（划掉）在被窝里（划掉）刷帖。  
LZ plz go on！介意我采访下尊夫人变身（？）之后的外貌和你对TA的观感吗？

——和我签订契约，成为同中书门下平章事吧！——

1L ☆☆☆被貂蝉冠选召的头骨☆☆☆

回复1L：  
小小的软软的一只，捧在手心里刚刚好。毛是雪白色的，摸起来又暖和又舒服(ˉ﹃ˉ)  
我家宝贝无论什么形态都是这么可爱，突然有点不想让他这么快就变回来了（。嗷他咬我！

——立足中原，解放北疆。燕云不还，攒钱不止。——

2L ☆☆☆四海飘香飘四海☆☆☆

活该啊卤煮，对可爱的小动物这么绅（chi）士（han）是不会有好下场的，会长你说是吧？  
@休对韩信说我 

——只要锄头挥得好，哪有沟渠挖不倒。——

3L ☆☆☆我本将心向明月☆☆☆

露珠你完蛋了，惹上某邪教那群极端动保够你喝一壶的→_→劳资都被他们骚扰得不能好好骑马了好嘛！上来就解辔头扯缰绳说要放生几个意思？  
说什么动物也有权利，我个大老爷们在自己家里受了气连个出门打猎的权利都没有了？  
唉，要是我媳妇儿也变成狐狸就好了，至少我可以重振夫纲挺身做人。  
……不过想想她的血统，大概真要变也是变野猪吧_(:з」∠)_

——家庭暴力违背大宋刑统，公主犯法当与庶人同罪。——

4L ☆☆☆爱情来得太快就像擀面杖☆☆☆

世间竟有撸主这样如此厚颜无耻之人！  
俺警告你，哪怕你找借口说那只可怜的小狐狸是你媳妇儿变的，也不能掩饰你对人家进行非礼行为的变态实质。你有权保持沉默，但你之后回的每一个帖，都将成为本协会当堂对你起诉的证据。

——你才不认字你全家都不认字——

5L ☆☆☆休对韩信说我☆☆☆ 本帖由应天府语音输入法转化发布，麻麻我也要下载应天府语音输入法。

矮油，你们这些没有浪漫细胞的人难道都不相信LZ说的是真话？  
只有我一个人脑补了LZ当年打猎时勇救白狐，对方感恩戴德化身美人倾心相许的天水奇谭爱情故事吗？

——和我签订契约，成为同中书门下平章事吧！——

6L ☆☆☆被貂蝉冠选召的头骨☆☆☆

回复6L：你不是一个人。  
不过我脑补的版本是0楼当时年少不懂事，打猎时捉到白狐后对其百般凌♂虐以此取乐，却不慎被其逃脱。为了报仇，白狐化身美人接近0楼，哄骗他爱上自己后再变回原形说出真相，怒甩0楼令其余生饱受折磨——  
咳咳，连我爹有时都说我太阴暗，也许我真的该去看心理医生了。

——生不能九鼎食，死亦当九鼎烹——

7L ☆☆☆会当凌绝顶☆☆☆

回复7L：小友有所不知，心理医生不过治标不治本。  
若要真正获得心灵的解脱，还要靠自己的修行啊。

当然啦，独自修行往往容易走错路，这时候就需要专业人士指点咯~  
我们华山通灵体验中心就是专为您这样的客户服务的，现在办理会员卡可打八点八折！  
不要大意地怒戳下面的链接吧↓

——[a href]待你长发及腰，随我飞升可好？[/a]——

8L ☆☆☆扶摇子☆☆☆

回复8L：惊现道长！前排合影！

——只要锄头挥得好，哪有沟渠挖不倒。——

9L ☆☆☆我本将心向明月☆☆☆

回复8L：道道道长我在人生的道路上迷失了，跪求指点迷津！  
请问我现在跟我家那位申请离婚有通过的可能吗？孩子会跟谁？我能拿几分财产？  
如果开封府@我本将心向明月 不受理这件事我可以去敲登闻鼓吗？后果如何？

——家庭暴力违背大宋刑统，公主犯法当与庶人同罪。——

10L ☆☆☆爱情来得太快就像擀面杖☆☆☆

回复8L：陈老哥好久不见！  
我只想问问我家孩子什么时候能跟那个小白眼狼分手，辛辛苦苦带大的徒儿居然一朝就被叼走，真他……那啥的让人不爽！请哥哥务必帮兄弟一把！

——想当宰相是吧？学会用鼻子喝醋再说！——

11L ☆☆☆解衣衣我☆☆☆

回复8L：n(*≧▽≦*)n道长~~~请问下一期的《清异录》能大卖吗？  
球保佑！我会每天按时对着华山的方向上三炷香的！

——和我签订契约，成为同中书门下平章事吧！——

12L ☆☆☆被貂蝉冠选召的头骨☆☆☆

靠LS几个人刷屏可耻啊！俺的输入法都要转换不过来了！

——你才不认字你全家都不认字——

13L ☆☆☆休对韩信说我☆☆☆ 本帖由应天府语音输入法转化发布，麻麻我也要下载应天府语音输入法。

回复8L：靠陈老神棍你来得正好！快告诉我今早上这到底他/娘/的是怎么回事？

——立足中原，解放北疆。燕云不还，攒钱不止。——

14L ☆☆☆四海飘香飘四海☆☆☆

回复13L：说好的认字呢( ^_^ )/~~  
回复10L：醒醒吧骚年，别做白日大梦了。道长就算能帮你搞定官家，也搞不定你家里那位好么？哎不说了，说多了都是我少年时期惨痛的眼泪。

——只要锄头挥得好，哪有沟渠挖不倒。——

15L ☆☆☆我本将心向明月☆☆☆

回复8L：哼，心灵的解脱是什么鬼？能吃吗？  
我可是要攒钱买参考书攻读好时刻与领导看齐的男人！谁会在你们这帮骗子身上浪费铜板啊魂淡！

——生不能九鼎食，死亦当九鼎烹——

16L ☆☆☆会当凌绝顶☆☆☆

回复14L：我之前不是给你家小狐狸传话了嘛，“诸相非相，一日而止”，怎么他没有告诉你吗？

——[a href]待你长发及腰，随我飞升可好？[/a]——

17L ☆☆☆扶摇子☆☆☆

回复11L：我说今天怎么没见到你出门散步呢，原来是在这里刷帖。  
大早上的火气别这么大，儿孙……那啥，年轻人有他们自己的相处方式。我们着急也没用，顺其自然吧。

——勤剪指甲是朝廷工作人员的基本修养——

18L ☆☆☆大唐会要填坑中☆☆☆

回复17L：啊大概是他肚子饿了没顾上说吧……我把他抱到桌子上了，他现在正努力迈动四条小短腿向着水果盘前进……  
说时迟那时快，只见他左脚点右脚背，右脚点左脚背，终于成功地把自己绊倒了！轱辘轱辘顺着桌沿滚下来，小脑袋扎进了柔软的羊绒地毯中！哈哈哈哈恍恍惚惚红红火火原来我家宝贝也有不会走路的时候;-)  
嗷！他又咬我！我不就是笑osnougwonfgo

——立足中原，解放北疆。燕云不还，攒钱不止。——

19L ☆☆☆四海飘香飘四海☆☆☆

回复19L：年轻真好啊^-^  
回复9L：好久不见，有空去华山找我下棋玩哈。  
回复10L：夫妻关系里吃亏就是占便宜，孩子你想开点吧。  
回复11L：恐怕老弟你看不到那天了，允悲。  
回复12L：心诚则灵哦，祝大卖w

诸位，青山不改绿水长流，贫道去也——

——[a href]待你长发及腰，随我飞升可好？[/a]——

20L ☆☆☆扶摇子☆☆☆

回复20L：呜呜呜道长带我一起飞吧！  
今天我早早出门想邀请心上人共度寒食小长假，结果发现他昨晚上就跟着野男人跑了夜不归宿（。我简直生无可恋TAT  
好想召唤灭世洪水清洗这污秽的天下啊_(:з」∠)_

——只要锄头挥得好，哪有沟渠挖不倒。——

21L ☆☆☆我本将心向明月☆☆☆

……我说这帖子怎么招来了这么多蛇精病，看来楼主自己也挺不正常的。  
@解衣衣我 老范你确定要在这里浪费时间吗，不如跟我去晨跑？

——勤剪指甲是朝廷工作人员的基本修养——

22L ☆☆☆大唐会要填坑中☆☆☆

回复19L：撸主你快住手！能给狐狸吃水果么？！俺要以虐待食肉动物罪起诉你！

——你才不认字你全家都不认字——

23L ☆☆☆休对韩信说我☆☆☆ 本帖由应天府语音输入法转化发布，麻麻我也要下载应天府语音输入法。

LS瞎BB什么，我正给我媳妇儿烤肉吃呢。结果手机一震差点把钎子掉地上了，弄脏了你赔？

——立足中原，解放北疆。燕云不还，攒钱不止。——

24L ☆☆☆四海飘香飘四海☆☆☆

回复22L：我不去！要去你自己去！  
大寒食节的希望破灭，真他……那啥的憋心有木有！老夫睡觉去也，希望能在梦里召唤灭世洪水清洗这污秽的天下吧……

——想当宰相是吧？学会用鼻子喝醋再说！——

25L ☆☆☆解衣衣我☆☆☆

回复23L：狐狸是杂食动物，你这种狐狸不能吃水果的论调是不科学的。这点都搞不清楚还当什么会长（。

——[img]我们仍未听闻那日所见的天官图的名字.jpg[/img]——

26L ☆☆☆仰望星空☆☆☆

LS打脸喜闻乐见(￣ε(#￣)☆╰╮(￣▽￣///)  
猫都能吃花嘛，身为近亲的狐狸吃吃水果又有什么大不了的？

——家庭暴力违背大宋刑统，公主犯法当与庶人同罪。——

27L ☆☆☆爱情来得太快就像擀面杖☆☆☆

回复25L：这中二的世界……  
好吧只要你高兴，有事CALL我。

——勤剪指甲是朝廷工作人员的基本修养——

28L ☆☆☆大唐会要填坑中☆☆☆

@扶摇子 @扶摇子 @扶摇子   
老骗子！你什么意思？回复了所有人唯独漏下我？你对我有什么不满？  
我告诉你我早晚要成为人上之人，你承受不起小瞧我的代价！

——生不能九鼎食，死亦当九鼎烹——

29L ☆☆☆会当凌绝顶☆☆☆ 

回复27L：对不起，狐狸其实是犬科动物，看来你的科学修养也亟待提高。

——[img]我们仍未听闻那日所见的天官图的名字.jpg[/img]——

30L ☆☆☆仰望星空☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈LS本日最佳哈哈哈哈哈哈……@休对韩信说我 恭喜大仇得报！  
不过狐狸是犬科的话，有的水果就不合适了呢。去年秋天我家小桃花不小心吃了两颗葡萄，结果大病一场差点儿没了（抹眼泪）  
还有最好不要给TA喝牛奶吧，小心乳糖不耐。@四海飘香飘四海 

——只要锄头挥得好，哪有沟渠挖不倒。——

31L ☆☆☆我本将心向明月☆☆☆

回复31L：！！！但是牛奶和葡萄干这两样我已经给他吃了肿么办！他平时就爱吃啊！  
QAQ现在他双目紧闭趴在我肩膀上，脑袋无节奏晃动，胸口微有起伏，呼吸尚算平稳——请问这是什么症状？我应该把他放下来给他做个人工呼吸什么的吗？还是直接跑去医官署免得耽误治疗……

——立足中原，解放北疆。燕云不还，攒钱不止。——

32L ☆☆☆四海飘香飘四海☆☆☆

回复32L：听起来似乎很严重的样纸……但我觉得好像有什么地方不对？

——只要锄头挥得好，哪有沟渠挖不倒。——

33L ☆☆☆我本将心向明月☆☆☆

回复33L：听起来很严重+1觉得有什么地方不对+1

——[img]我们仍未听闻那日所见的天官图的名字.jpg[/img]——

34L ☆☆☆仰望星空☆☆☆

咳，俺还以为撸主你媳妇儿怎么了呢！  
给你折腾一大早上，人家累了困觉了呗，多大点事儿。  
@四海飘香飘四海 

——你才不认字你全家都不认字——

35L ☆☆☆休对韩信说我☆☆☆ 本帖由应天府语音输入法转化发布，麻麻我也要下载应天府语音输入法。

……妈蛋我觉得身为读书人的尊严被碾压了。  
别跟我说话，我要召唤灭世洪水清洗这污秽的天下。

——只要锄头挥得好，哪有沟渠挖不倒。——

36L ☆☆☆我本将心向明月☆☆☆ 

就是！还能不能好好地相信科学了！[喷血][喷血][喷血]

——[img]我们仍未听闻那日所见的天官图的名字.jpg[/img]——

37L ☆☆☆仰望星空☆☆☆

靠。

——立足中原，解放北疆。燕云不还，攒钱不止。——

38L ☆☆☆四海飘香飘四海☆☆☆

其实我刚才就想说了……你们为什么要把对象当作真·狐狸来讨论，TA明明是@四海飘香飘四海 的妻子变的不是吗？  
所以按理说人能吃的食物都没问题啊。

——和我签订契约，成为同中书门下平章事吧！——

39L ☆☆☆被貂蝉冠选召的头骨☆☆☆

为什么大家都不理我……  
你们这群坏人，老婆变成狐狸这种怪力乱神的事有什么好讨论的……  
来个人理理我啊！

——生不能九鼎食，死亦当九鼎烹——

40L ☆☆☆会当凌绝顶☆☆☆ 

公告：用户“会当凌绝顶”被管理员“这个幽州我为你承包了”封禁。善恶终有报，天道好轮回。

谢谢大家的建议，既然老陈说过一天就能变回来，那我就去申请结贴了。毕竟我家宝贝已经睡了，手机老是震动也影响他休息。

——立足中原，解放北疆。燕云不还，攒钱不止。——

41L ☆☆☆四海飘香飘四海☆☆☆

回复41L：LZ先别！我还想采访采访你们伉俪呢！  
等TA变回来之后你回帖REPO好不好？(*^__^*) 

——和我签订契约，成为同中书门下平章事吧！——

42L ☆☆☆被貂蝉冠选召的头骨☆☆☆

回复42L：也好，明天要是我还记得我会来顶帖的。

——立足中原，解放北疆。燕云不还，攒钱不止。——

43L ☆☆☆四海飘香飘四海☆☆☆

……

十二个时辰之后。

借地问，一觉醒来发现自家男票变成老虎了怎么破？

——燕云自古以来就是大宋不可分割的神圣领土——

44L ☆☆☆滁州月☆☆☆

回复44L：居然不是野猪吗这不科学！

——家庭暴力违背大宋刑统，公主犯法当与庶人同罪。——

45L ☆☆☆爱情来得太快就像擀面杖☆☆☆

@一杖在手驸马我有 不谢。

——燕云自古以来就是大宋不可分割的神圣领土——

46L ☆☆☆滁州月☆☆☆

尼玛赵则平你的同僚爱呢！呢呢呢呢呢！

——天下第一的公主殿下我是你最忠诚的骑士——

47L ☆☆☆爱情来得太快就像擀面杖☆☆☆

公告：管理员“悄悄问官家微臣美不美”关闭了此帖。事了拂衣去，深藏身与名。

**Author's Note:**

> 名词（xia）解释（che）时间：  
四海飘香飘四海-大宋王朝总扛把子赵匡胤  
被貂蝉冠选召的头骨-八卦小报《清异录》主编陶谷  
我本将心向明月-资深猎犬饲养员、开封市市长赵光义  
爱情来得太快就像擀面杖-大宋惧内协会荣誉秘书长、驸马都尉高怀德  
休对韩信说我-大宋动物权益保护协会会长、放生教教主党进  
会当凌绝顶-东京国家图书馆常务副馆长卢多逊  
扶摇子-华山派掌教真人、著名感情问题咨询专家陈抟  
解衣衣我-前宰相、民间反赵宋组织头目范质  
大唐会要填坑中-前宰相、翰林院院士王溥  
仰望星空-大宋天文台台长、翰林院院士苗训  
滁州月-现宰相、第一夫人赵普  
一杖在手驸马我有-大宋武术协会常务理事、面杖流创始人、燕国长公主赵美蓉  
管理员ID-某两人的马甲（。


End file.
